fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoragom
''"I, Zoragom, heed to you, champion of Nidldus, that you may see what many do not, that you may see all that is right, and prevent me from becoming the evil the world has designated me since the inception of the Mundanes" '' '''Zoragom the Unblemished '''is a Primor often associated with the Elements of Darkness, War, Discord and Fear. In the Mundanial mythos he is often demonized, much to his dismay, he was banished by his brother Nidldus when Zoragom created the four ethereal elements mentioned earlier. According to The Elder Tree Zoof Elements, Zoragom is rated a perfect 100 out of 100 stars. Background When Darmus Cog created the world, he created primordial entities and named them the Primor, ancient creatures that created and rule over the elements, one of them was a majestic basilisk-dragon creature that Darmus Cog named "Zoragom", which, in the First Tongue, translates to "The Unblemished Basilisk". Zoragom was always understanding with his siblings and maker, often calm and silent, but one day Darmus Cog wanted to create the world, which would be the new home for all creations, and so they began to create the mystic elements. While Nidldus made light, courage, friendship and honor, Enthseia made fire, water, earth and air, Morfnus made space and time, Zoragom created the rather chaotic forces of the world, creating elements like spite, fear, greed, and worst of of all, Death. Zoragom, who was 80 at the time, about the level of a few months old infant in Primor age, did not know what he did was what Darmus Cog, who was the one ruling over "ethics" considered as "evil". The idea of death, the very end of the gift known as life, had come to be, outraged Darmus Cog so badly he banished Zoragom into a new realm which branched off of "The First Realm" known as "The Necropolis". The young Zoragom cried for centuries since his exile, calling out to his family for mercy and forgiveness, for he did not know what he had done, Nidldus never game him any sympathy, Enthseia felt sad for him while Morfnus was apathetic, Darmus Cog himself then played victim, saying that his precious world was tainted, ironically by one considered "The Unblemished". As the world then evolved, wars were waged, money was made, lust for all matter of things hungered on, and death lingers above every head, no matter how great the person. The Elementors believed that if they could control the elements such as Fire and Earth, they could harness life and death, but that was not true, both life and death were elements so beyond the ability of mere mortals that in the end the jurisdiction over said elements were exclusively by Darmus Cog and Zoragom respectively. As Zoragom lived his life in the ghostly abyss of Necropolis, one of the Elemental Royalties, Princess Esnera, the princess of the Night Element, was the first to come into contact with Zoragom since his banishment, she at first thought it was yet another monster of the warp-ish world of Necropolis, and arrogantly attempted to test her power against it, Zoragom did not even notice her attack, and in fact, the power of his Grand Basilisk Scales created some sort of automatic counterattack, which basically sent the attack back to her at four times its own power. Esnera soon communed with Zoragom and later on became his friend, gaining his trust, and through some gifts asked in exchange for hidden powers, Zoragom granted her unprecedented levels of power over the elements of Discord and Darkness. Esnera would use it to attempt to overthrow her queen-sister Wuisha, but she was eventually defeated after a raging war. Wuisha's daughter, Farlight, discovered the ominous portal to Necropolis, and used it to eventually stumble into Zoragom, after an explanation of sorts Farlight would inform Zoragom about Esnera, Zoragom decided to revoke Esnera's power, the princess, weakened, tried to return to the Necropolis, but was ambushed and incapacitated by Wuisha and her queensguard. Wuisha would communicate with Zoragom, and was surprised to know that the stories about him were truly just myths, but he himself was a reality. Zoragom told Wuisha he could not escape from the Necropolis from the inside, and only great magic from the outside could set him free. Category:Gods Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Males